1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an architectural structure, in particular to the architectural structure of a modular container house composed of a building body and plurality of container houses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a traditional container already comes with a frame structure, there are excessive containers in the world, and the price of houses is high, more and more people reconstruct the traditional container into a container house in a factory and then transport the container house to a base and use the container as a home, a beverage or snack stall car, a store, etc, so as to save cost and construction time. What is more, the container has the features of neat layout, easy-to-install and easy-to-remove, and excellent transportability, and several container houses may be stacked to form a home or office building.
Although the traditional container house provides tremendous convenience and advantages, it still has the following drawbacks when compared with traditional buildings: (1) The container houses cannot be stacked into more than eight floors, so that the height is limited; (2) Since the container house has good thermal conductivity, so that the interior of the container house is hot in summer and cold in winter, and such container house is not suitable for living; (3) The container house is unable to overcome the issues of quick rusting and noises; and (4) If the container houses are stacked, the stacked container houses are lack of earthquake resistance, and thus the container houses may be shaken or collapsed in an earthquake. Therefore, the main reason that the traditional container house is not suitable to be stacked for use resides on that the stacked container houses are unable to provide a safe and comfortable environment.